En Contra del Destino
by Akirem
Summary: Cuantas veces no  nos hemos  una pregunta como; Si hubiera?... bueno pues he aqui un  si hubiere...sucedido algo semejante a esto quiza muchas seriamos un poco mas felices...jajaja, por lo menos yo si lo hubiera sido. las invito a leer.


**Y aqui voy de nuevo, espero que les guste y aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia, lamento de antemano mis faltas ortograficas y les pido mil disculpas, pues el intento de escritora fustrada que vivie en mi se niega a morir**...:)

* * *

><p>En una esquina del sencillo apartamento, en donde no habia ninguna luz que enfrentara la profunda obscuridad de la noche, unos sollosos rompian el silencio, el joven ocultaba su rostro apoyandolo en sus rodillas flexionadas mientras con sus manos abrazaba las mismas, tenia un poco mas de media hora en esa posicion, tratando de evitar que las lagrimas siguieran saliendo de sus ojos pero sus esfuerzos eran inutiles y el dolor demasiado fuerte para poder contenerlo, la habia perdido, habia perdido a la mujer que Amaba y todo por un deseo que el no pidio.<p>

Las palabras volvian una y otra vez a su mente recordandole los ultimos momentos a su lado, ese instante que el hubiera deseado fuera eterno para no dejarla ir, pero ni siquera el tiempo habia estado de su lado. y ahora, ahora tenia que cumplir con la deuda que habia contraido aun en contra de su voluntad, parecia que su destino era seguir involuntariamente los pasos de su padre y vivir una vida llena de amargura al lado de alguien a quien jamas podria amar, mientras la mujer a la que habia entregado su corazon se alejaba sin poderla detener, que podria ofrecerle, un segundo lugar?, no, eso jamas, ella solo merecia lo mejor y en esos momentos el concideraba que no era lo mejor para ella, tenia un compromiso que cumplir, una deuda que saldar y de la cual el precio era su vida.

Un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, una posibilidad que no habia contemplado... el la estaba dejando partir, alejarse de el... pero podria alguien mas estar esperando para reemplasarlo?...habria alguien que pudiera desear que ella volviera para curar sus heridas y hace que lo olvidara definitivamente?... no, no, no, y no... no podria soportarlo, un calor inmenso en el pecho lo hiso ponerse de pie, comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro frente a la ventana, quiza con el tiempo podria llegar a tolerar el dolor que le producia el no poder estar a su lado... pero llegaria a aceptar que ella estuviera entre los brazos de otro?, verla sonreir para alguien mas?, soportar que sus bellos ojos verdes miraran con amor a alguien que no fuera el?, no, eso no!, todo menos eso, ella le pertenecia, si, su amor era solo de el y el era el unico que habia probado esos dulces labios, estaba seguro de ello,...pero si el ya la habia dejado ir... entonces como poder evitar que alguien mas entrara a la vida de "su Candy" y probara la miel de su boca?, no, no!, mataria al que se atreviera siquiera a pensarlo, ella era de el, y por supuesto, el solo podia ser de ella...

Levanto la vista con desesperacion hacia el pequenio reloj que reposaba sobre la sencilla chimenea, aun habia tiempo... con rapidez tomo su chaqueta y su gorra y se envolvio rapidamente la bufanda al cuello, tomo sus llaves y salio de prisa... tenia que detenerla.

* * *

><p>El coche se estacionaba sin ningun cuidado frente a la estacion de trenes, y el salia corriendo tropezandose con el primer escalon de la entrada y una de sus rodillas se doblo hasta tocar el duro suelo, el golpe dolio, pero no mas que su corazon al escuchar el silbato del tren que anunciaba su salida, desesperadamente se puso de pie sin tomarle importancia a la lastimadura de su rodilla que habia comenzado a sangrar, la herida que llevaba en su interior sangraba mas profundamente al presentir que habia llegado demaciado tarde, sus ojos verdiazues comenzaron a humedecerse nuevamente con esa tibia agua salada que se empeniaba en no abandonar sus pupilas.<p>

El frio le golpeaba el rostro y la nieve comenzaba a caer pesadamente sobre sus hombros, no la habia alcansado, y ahora de pie en medio de aquellos rieles veia como a lo lejos el humo de la locomotora se burlaba de su estupida tardanza...sintio que el mundo se abria a sus pies...mejor, si mejor que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara, porque si seguia vivo no podria con el dolor que ahora lo consumia...

* * *

><p>El rapido taconeo sobre la madera de la plataforma de abordaje atraia la atencin de algunas personas que habian ido a despedir a sus familiares. un respirar agitado, una maleta que quedaba en el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de su duenia que dejaba escapar un suspiro de desaliento, - "Por Dios lo he perdido"- exclamaba girandose descuidadamente y con rapidez.<p>

* * *

><p>Un fuerte golpe en el pecho lo hiso levantar la mirada y perder el equilibrio llevandose consigo a quien lo habia golpeado.<p>

- Tenga mas cuidado!- grito mas enfadado consigo mismo que con la otra persona, su gorra le habia cubierto parte del rostro y aun no habia podido ver quien estaba sobre el.

- "Terry?"- pregunto desorientada al reconocer a quien por su descuido se encontraba debajo de ella, podia ser posible?.!, el corazon comenzo a latirle con rapidez y el rostro se le cubrio de lagrimas inmediatamente, el dolor en su pecho estaba mas latente que nunca pero aquella vision... si es que lo era, le estaba dando una dulce droga que lo calmaba.

- Candy?- pregunto levantando de inmediato su gorra para poder confirmar que aquella voz, que era la unica que lograba que su corazon latiera lo doble de lo normal, era real o solo era producto de su desolasion...

- Que... que haces aqui?... pense, pense que...- Candy no podia formar una frase completa, las emociones que cruzaban en su corazon y en su mente no se lo permitian.

- No, no digas nada, aun no se ha dicho la ultima palabra... y yo, yo... no lo puedo creer!- trataba de incorporarse a la vez que no logrando contenerse rodeaba a la joven con sus brazos y la atraia a su pecho para convenserse por completo de que no era una alucinacion y que en verdad era ella la que estaba nuevamente frente a el, no le importo que la gente lo viera y lo identificara, ni que pudieran murmurar por la posicion en la que se encontraban, ni siquiera le importo lo que pudiera provocar lo que estaba cruzando por su mente y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar solo como un pensamiento,..., ahi, frente a el, tan real, y con sus verdes pupilas humedecidas al no poder ocultar que ella tambien estaba sufriendo,...bajo un poco su vista y se encontro con la provocacion de sus deseos... esos labios tan dulces y tiernos que brillaban en un hermoso color carmin y que dejaban escapar el calor que habia dentro de ese cuerpo que ahora mantenia pegado al suyo...no, no podria evitarlo... asi que no volveria perder tiempo...poco a poco fue acercandose y matando la distancia, sintio como ella se estremecia y como sus bellos ojos se abrian un poco mas, sorprendidos pero a la vez anhelantes...

- Terry...no...no po...- la frase se quedo a medias porque el... mejor dicho, los labios de "su Terry" no le permitieron terminar, el la atrapo con su boca, y ella perdio el razonamiento, en ese instante poco le importaba el mundo, la gente, los rumores,...Susana... todo lo que importaba era lo delicioso que le estaba resultando aquel beso, tan diferente al primero pero tan semejante porque tambien estaba lleno de amor, un amor que quiza no comprendio cuando su primer beso fue robado, pero que ahora lo reconocia despues de que el dolor le habia dado una pequenia probada de lo que seria perderlos para siempre,... no, no podria, no podria compartir aquella boca que tan bien la hacia sentir, aquellos labios que despertaban en ella sensaciones que jamas imagino existian en su cuerpo, seria egoista... si, tenia que serlo, no podia permitir que nadie mas probara aquello que era solo suyo, no podia razonar, no queria, quiza si no hubiera recordado lo bien que se sentian esos labios y no los hubiera probado una vez mas hubiera intentado nuevamente razonar y abandonarlo, pero no ahora, no despues de que su cuerpo vibraba de aquella manera al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Terry y la fuerza con que aquellos brazos la mantenian prisionera, no, estaba perdida, lo sabia, ahora no habria nada ni nadie que pudiera hacerla separarse de el, de "su Terry", que Susana la perdonara, que la perdonara el mundo entero... pero no podia ni siquiera volver a pensar en la posibilidad de alejarse de el.

Estaban llendo contra el destino?, se estaban dejando arrastrar por el?, a quien le importaba, solo importaba el instante, el momento, el segundo y los que seguian uniendolos en ese beso, que el mundo se partiera en dos en ese instante si queria, pero ellos no volverian a separarse, no, seguirian uno al lado del otro y enfentarian juntos lo que la ruptura de sus promesas provocara, pero su amor era mas grande que cualquier otro, no podrian sobrevivir uno sin el otro, ni pensarlo, a lo lejos, muy, muy, pero muy a los lejos se escucho nuevamente el silvato de el tren que los hubiera separado, no pudieron evitarlo y se separaron un poco para mirarse fijamente a los ojos mientras se sonreian dulcemente..

- Te amo, mi seniorita pecas...-

- Yo tambien te amo, mi perfecto romeo...-

y sus labios nuevamente se volvierohn a unir, la nieve continuaba cayendo y las personas continuaban caminando sin poder dejar de observar la romantica escena de dos enamorados que no se avergonzaban de demostrar lo profundo de sus sentimientos, el mundo seguia girando y la vida, la vida seguirira su curso cualquiera que fuera ...pero ellos se mantendrian asi, juntos enamorados y amandose sin temer a las concecuecias.

* * *

><p>deceando haya sido de su grado, agradecere sus comentarios por medio de un review... nos seguimos leyendo...Akire<p> 


End file.
